Bloody Blossoms
by Remyx
Summary: There is only one word to describe Sakura's life. B-O-R-I-N-G and she simply can't stand boredom. What happens when a certain annoying redheaded boy helps her with her problem without even realizing it? With tempers flaring there could be blood on blossom
1. Chapter 1: A change of plans

The click-clack of her heels were bouncing off the empty walls as Sakura hurriedly rushed down the hall and out of the lobby of the clinic where she worked. It wasn't that she loathed her job, she was tired and had been kept busy all day long, and now she couldn't wait to get back home, all though, a slight feeling of dread was tugging at her thoughts as she loaded herself into her adorable blue bug. Why would someone ever fear the thought of having the rest of a beautiful sunny day off from work? The answer was caught in the very back of Sakura's brilliant mind, wanting to rear its ugly head in a loud scream of frustration later. B-O-R-E-D-O-M was the answer. Sakura Haruno, was never one to like being bored, ever. In fact the thought of sitting there having absolutely nothing to do, was as god-awful to her as was sticking your hand in a blender. Worst of all, when Sakura became the slightest bit bored, she ate, and ate, and ate. "God you sure are pathetic." Inner Sakura huffed.

"Shut up, it wasn't my fault that I couldn't get a job to occupy a full day, I'm just thankful that I have a job at all."

"Liar! You envy your boss who is forced to put every ounce of energy into her hospital work day in and day out. You _despise_ her for it."

"Shut up." Sakura yelled at herself before punching the accelerate to a full 60 miles on a street that had a 45 mile speed limit.

"You know it's true, damn how come you don't have a boyfriend to keep you occupied?" Inner Sakura mused, "I bet if you had a man in your life you would be occupied day _and_ night."

Sakura was just trying to keep her eyes on the road ahead considering how fast everything was going by her. "No boys, they're stupid and annoying, and all they want is sex."

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean, you wouldn't be bored."

"Yes it would. Have you been listening to some of the patients that come in from traumatic experiences with sex issues?"

"Yeah, and since you know all about that stuff, it should be easy for you to get a good guy and fu-" Inner Sakura argued before sirens started sounding behind the bug.

"_Fan-freaking-tastic." _Sakura grumbled as she pulled over. She rolled down her window furiously, and got ready to give the officer a piece of her mind, although she did feel guilty, he was only doing his job, and she was in the wrong going 60 on a 45 road.

"License and registration." The deep and barely audible voice demanded.

It was the way he said it that made the tension of everything sink in more. "Look, I'm just having a really bad day. Can you just let me go easily or something please?"

The red haired officer, shook his head steel keeping his face covered by those unruly red locks.

"Why not?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"You were going 60 miles per hour ma'am." He mumbled in that deep voice again.

"So what?" She yelled taking the time to get out of her bug and poke him in the chest. "You don't want to piss me off got it? I don't care if your of authority for the whole fucking country! I'm really pissed right now, and you don't want to-" she yapped suddenly interrupted when the young man lifted his head and shook the bangs out of his eyes, those unmistakable gorgeously god-like jade eyes.

Even when he was clearly angry, and his face was contorted in an evilly wicked glare pointed at her, he was a sight for sore eyes. His perfectly alabaster colored skin accommodated his blood red hair, and jade eyes so wonderfully it almost made him seem immortally and impossibly beautiful. He grabbed her wrist firmly and jerked her to the side while he started to dig around in her car for her license and other things he was looking for, which gave Sakura a moment to look at his perfectly shaped behind.

Inner Sakura let out a cat whistle inside Sakura's head. "See now that's what I'm talking about, let's get him to occupy us."

"Not on our life." Sakura fought back with herself.

"Pathetic." Inner Sakura sang in her head as the redhead walked back to Sakura.

"Here." He said shoving a ticket into Sakura's hand. "Next time I'm not going to get your shit out for you." He sneered getting close to her face. "Clear _Miss_?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave him a dirty look right back, just because he was wonderfully H-O-T did not mean Sakura would be bossed around.

"Oh sure! Asshole…" She muttered under her breath.

The redhead got back onto his motorcycle still shooting her an awful look and riding off. Sakura stomped back to her car an even more of a foul mood and drove off. Now not only did she have to go to court, but she would have to pay a fine.

"It's not like you had anything better to do."

"True…" Sakura agreed to her inner self.

"You need to get a life."

"So do you, you are me you know."

"Yeah and way more confident, sometimes I wish you would let more of me show."

"Whatever."

"You should have calmed down and gotten his number." Inner Sakura stated mater-o'-factly.

"Not a chance in hell." Sakura muttered to herself as she pulled up into her driveway. Still the pink haired medic, couldn't help but feel disappointed that in the schism between her and the sexy cop, she had not even grabbed his name.


	2. Chapter 2: Karma

**Hi guys! So I've only gotten one review so far, and from that review I know I have things that need work. I tried doing that a lot more in this chapter. sighs I'm never content with anything though. I don't think I have very much description in this :P anyways send more reviews and suggestions my way!**

**Remyx**

* * *

Sakura had a restless sleep that night. It seemed that all of her dreams were filled with pictures of that beautiful red haired hunk. At least she had found something to do when she got home. "When in doubt, always go to fanfics." She reasoned. Sakura loved to read fanfictions of her favorite characters in her favorite shows or animes; she couldn't get enough of them. It seemed though even throughout her reading period, everytime she started a new fanfic she placed the heroin as herself and the hero as the cop she had met earlier.

When she woke up (after pounding her hello kitty alarm clock a numerous times in attempt to shut the damn thing up) she dragged her tired self out of bed and combed her bright cherry blossom-colored hair back into a messy bun. When she was done, she got dressed in her boring old scrubs and conitinued onto the kitchen. She raised her glass to in the air in a toast. "Heres to the rest of my life on the road to nowhere." She muttered gulping the water down.

"You have potential ya' know." Inner Sakura piped up.

"Shut up. What potential do you see in me?" Sakura fired back. Her sleepless night was obviously doing nothing whatsoever for her attitude.

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. "Uh hello? If you took a break every once in a while, put on a smile and let your hair out that hidious styled bun, then you could definitely catch some eyes."

"Oh yeah, I sure am a piece of work." Sakura retorted sarcastically.

"Well you aren't exactly butt-ugly either… you have pretty hair to be thankful for, and you may not have the best… ahem… boobs or skin, but your eyes and curves can make up for all that."

Sakura couldn't argue with that unfortunately. She had always admired her pink colored hair, and beautifully emerald colored eyes. She ignored her inner self and lazily looked over to the digital clock on her microwave. "Shit!" she yelled flying out the door into her bug. She was out of the house and halfway to the hospital where she worked in about 5 seconds. For the moment she had forgotten about the redhead who had given her a speeding ticket just the day before.

She nearly crashed into 2 cars when she parked, and nearly further injured 2 people while running into the building. When she arrived she was greeted by her best friend and assistant Ino, who had already gone off on a yelling spree.

"SA-KU-RAAAAAAAA! Where the hell have you been?" she yelled flailing her arms everywhere in front of Sakura's face.

"Move Ino-pig, I've been busy ok? Whats going on?"

"Uh hello? You're 30 minutes late! You better be thankful there's only one patient here, but the case is pretty bad!"

Sakura sighed wanting to slap the girl right then and there. "What happened?" she asked slipping gloves on and walking down the hall to the emergency room.

"He's too mangaled up right now, it looks like he hit his forehead and broke his arm. It must have been a motorcycle crash."

Sakura entered the dark white room and stared down in disbelief at the patient Ino had been talking about. Dark red hair, pale smooth skin, and even though she couldn't see the color of his eyes with his eyes shut tight, hidden behind that pained look of his, she knew it was him. The blood streaming from the open wound near his temple almost matched the color of his hair. The break in his arm was clearly visible, and his breathing was abnormally fast, as if he was trying to suck all the air in at one time.

Sakura, almost wanted to say there was no way she would help him after yesterday, but she knew she had no choice if she wanted to keep her job and after this, he would owe her big time. "I'm going to need yoy guys to hold him down, while I line up the broken bone in his arm." She stated to her medical team.

"Yes ma'am!" The grunted back beginning to grab the boy from all around.

As soon as Sakura touched his arm, he flinched. "This is pretty bad." She thought as she began to line up the broken bones in his arm. He squirmed and shouted a blood curdling scream as she did her work. When the bones were aligned she carefully wrapped his arm in a cotton cloth and made a hard cast around his arm. When she was done with that, she got a steryl cloth and dabbed it in alcahol wiping the gash on his forehead clean, she carefull began stitching it up. He didn't seem to mind that as much, only flinching a few times. "He's a trooper alright." Sakura thought. "Anyone else would have fainted from that much pain."

After she cleaned a few other scrapes and cuts around the boys body, she had her team get him situated in a bed. She carefully took a look at the paper on the clipboard that held his information. "We took his I.D." explained Ino when Sakura asked where she had got the information from.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the name. "Gaara." She repeated to herself. "Heh heh, well well, _Gaara _who would have guessed you would be needing my help?"


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Fire with a Date?

Ok I know I know it's been forever! Since I updated... but I don't have that many readers to this story anyway... oh well... thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

When Gaara awoke in a cold sweat in his bed, he could have sworn he saw that wonderfully beautiful pink haired Sakura girl that he had flagged down, the day before, standing by his bed taking his temperature. His eyes carefully studied her delicate frame. She had a perfect figure, flat belly, luscious hips, and although her chest wasn't the biggest, her breasts were still perfectly shaped. Gaara didn't consider himself a pervert for thinking that either, isn't that what most boys did when they saw a pretty girl?

His eyes continued up to her shaped and toned shoulders, then to her big and _delicious_ looking lips, past her blossom colored hair, to her sparkling and hypnotizing green eyes, which were looking at strait at his jade ones.

"Oh…you're awake." She mentioned rather flushed.

"Ahem… yes that would seem to be the case." He muttered. "When am I allowed to leave?"

"Not for another day, you have a fever and a pretty bad concussion and broken arm." Sakura stated emotionlessly.

"I have a job to do you know."

"And so do I, that job happens to be, to force you to stay in bed today, so shut up and do it."

Gaara snorted and glared at the pink haired nurse. "Fine. What's the bill?"

Sakura silently handed it to him inwardly smirking when his eyes widened for a brief moment. Oh, the joys that being a doctor could bring you.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snapped. "You expect me to pay this much?"

"Yeah, and plus tax buddy, you're a cop, you should know better then to be_ speeding_ down the road."

"Look I-" he stopped dead in his tracks knowing from the last couple of words, exactly what she wanted.

"Oh no, hell no! I'm a cop, I can't do that." He muttered.

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly and simply replied, "well, I'm a doctor and I can't let you off the hook until that bill is paid somehow."

"This is ridiculous." Gaara protested.

"Get over it ya whiny bastard." Sakura yelled.

"Oooo you _are_ evil." Inner Sakura commented.

"Stay out of this. Sakura yelled at herself.

"Jeez alright."

"I could lose my job." Gaara stated matter-o-factly.

"Hm, good point… ya know whats funny? I could lose plenty of my freetime and a lot of my hard earned money for that ticket asshole."

"I was doing my job!"

"And I'm doing mine!" Sakura roared staring him down inches from his face.

"God, as jerky as this guy is…" Inner Sakura pondered, "May I point out again how HOTT he is?"

"I told you to shut your trap." Sakura replied aloud.

"I didn't say anything!" Gaara snapped.

"Not you dumb ass! I was talking to- oh never mind. I expect the pay by tomorrow." Sakura stated straitening up. She knew she had won this battle, and she wanted to go out of it celebrating, there was no further need to infuriate herself with that irritating red head.

"Kami damnet." Gaara thought. " Why does she have to be so freaking hott when she's angry?" No matter how pretty though, Gaara would not let her win the battle. He had been working his ass off lately, and for a valid reason. His sister, had cancer and she was in need of a dire operation before it spread any further. The operation was more then she, him, or his older brother could afford, but he was determined to help her. He simply could not let the bitchy pink haired medic get in his way. Still, there was no way he could risk his job. The only solution was a compromise. Something he could afford.

"Look," He began trying to think of something before she walked out. "What if I take you out to dinner instead? I really can't let you off that citation, but I can't afford this bill either."

"GO OUT TO DINNER? DID HE JUST ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE?" Inner Sakura nearly screamed. For once Sakura couldn't argue with her inner self. She had no idea what to say to that. It was so sudden and random, and he wasn't a bad guy, just a little, rude… o.k. really rude but why not just end this whole fight and have a good time for once? At least it would keep her occupied.

"Well… uh… why not?" She slowly worded accepting his invitation.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Gaara asked himself surprised at his own sudden and strange actions. One minute he hated the girl's guts and the next, he was asking her on a date? It wasn't exactly his idea of compromising, but she had said yes, what was there to lose?

"I'll pick you up at 8? Tomorrow?"

"Fine." Sakura muttered still trying to keep her dominant and irate demeanor.

"Good."

"Great."

"See ya."

"You will."

Gaara sat there in bed tensed, and confused. Every vein in his body pulsed angrily and excitedly. His face was red and scowling towards the place where Sakura had been standing before she walked out. Never had any girl made him feel so alive.


End file.
